<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akihiko-sensei by AestheticTanuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842510">Akihiko-sensei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticTanuki/pseuds/AestheticTanuki'>AestheticTanuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anime and manga oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Junjou Romantica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Dress Up, Jealousy, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, School Uniforms, Smut, Teacher Kink, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Yaoi, cuteness kink, i'm a sucker for this sue me, seme x uke, tell me akihiko doesn't have that i dare you i double dare you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticTanuki/pseuds/AestheticTanuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi couldn't deal with the fact that he missed out on something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anime and manga oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Akihiko-sensei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I listen to slowed/reverb "Wap" while writing? Absolutely.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having an actual free time wasn't as good as Akihiko expected- or at least it didn't seem so at first to him. Misaki had been working since morning far away from him, and that meant that the writer was left alone in his huge apartment, with deadlines he didn't really care about and no one to talk to exept people from Marukawa he rather avoid at all cost. Something like that brought brought boredom quite fast and it didn't take long for the man to come up with irrational ideas. He wasn't really sure at which point his thoughts took such a direction, but before he could focus on something else, his brain was solely focused on how him and Misaki met each other- in horrible conditions and with only him to blame, slamming him with guilt despite all those times where the younger explained that he forgave him. But what was also weird in many ways is the fact that when Usagi first talked to him, Takahashi-kun was still in high school. !8-year-old and basically right before an entrance exam, but it was still... strange to think about. After that? A sudden realisation. Because of the fact that Misaki was coming to his house after school, he always wore casual clothes, naturally. That made the writer wonder- how did the brunette look in his uniform from high school? Just at the single thought, something had woken up inside of him. And he knew he made some plans for the upcoming days.</p><p>Akihiko wasn't really that talkative at first when Misaki came home from his shift. He greeted him with a simple hello, pretending to be absorbed in a book he hadn't been caring about for hours. Only when Takahashi plopped next to him on the couch with a tired sigh, Usagi wrapped his arm around him, kissing his forehead.</p><p>"Oi, restrain yourself..." the younger murmured, annoyed.</p><p>But did Akihiko really give a bother?</p><p>"Not happening." Another quick kiss. Third one was about to happen a second later, unfortunetely Misaki stopped his lover with a hand, pushing him away and then leaving his side while rolling his eyes.</p><p>The boy was preparing himself some tea in silence, kind of surprised that Akihiko actually did nothing more that placing his lips on him. The sound of a metal spoon hitting the walls inside Misaki's favorite cup mixed with the older's sudden words. "Misaki... did you look good in your high school uniform?"</p><p>"Huh? What kind of question is that?" he said while sitting, this time, on the opposite couch, placing his hot drink on the coffee table.</p><p>"I've just never seen you in a uniform. I mean, you barely wear suits, so it's just hard for me to imagine you'd go to school with something else that a pair of jeans and t-shirt on."</p><p>"Ha ha, very funny. For your information, I looked very cool!"</p><p>Usagi smirked. "Really? Now I really wish I could see that. Let me guess, you were popular with girls as well?"</p><p>When Takahashi took a deep breath, Akihiko knew he stroked a sensitive spot. But he loved that.</p><p>"You're very close to being hit, old man." Usagi couldn't help but watch as the younger's lips touched the glass as he was drinking. "It's not like I need to prove anything to you anyway..." Another laugh from the older. Yes, Misaki did love him. But he could be a huge pain in the ass at times. "But... there's, like... a slight chance that my brother still has it somewhere."</p><p>Akihiko glanced at him with confusion. "Takahiro would keep something like that?"</p><p>Misaki shrugged. "You know him. He's sentimental. Too sentimental in my opinion."</p><p>Before the conversation could go any further, Misaki looked at the clock, deciding he should be doing stuff for his university. Akihiko wished him good luck with any essays, walking up to the phone as soon as the younger disappeared behind the door of the office.</p><p>"Takahiro? Hi, it's Akihiko..."</p><p> </p><p>Why people demand more from a waiter than from other people? Misaki didn't know an honest answer to that, but at least it was an additional argument to change jobs or at least change shifts with someone. When he was entering the house, the Sun was already setting, everything peaceful and quiet, calming the boy down a little bit. Deciding a hot mug of cocoa would make everything better, he moved towards their kitchen. Half-way through tho, the corner of his eye suddenly caught something sitting on their dinner table. Turning around, Takahashi saw a red box wrapped in a golden ribbon, glimmering in the rines of the natural light. Quite taken aback and surprised, he took a look, wondering if there's any occasion for this to be standing there. And, of course, there wasn't. Well, it wouldn't be the first time Usagi-san spent his money recklessly... but it didn't change the fact that receiving gifts was nice. It wasn't able to save Akihiko from another lecture about savings, of course.</p><p>Taking off the wrapping, he curiously peeked inside. And froze in one place. He almost immediately recognized that white shirt and red tie, with black pants hiding underneath- he didn't have to see them in their full glory to know there was an emblem of his old high school.</p><p>"You were right in some places. I think this uniform would look more than cool on you." Misaki turned around. Oh, how much he wanted to punch his face right now.</p><p>"Great Usami Akihiko... could you explain why is this on the table?"</p><p>Usagi shrugged, walking closer. "I told Takahiro you wanted to show him how much you've grown throughout all these years." Nii-chan. Of course. He was a great person, but sometimes Misaki wondered if he really was an actual adult. The last bits of energy left the younger's body completely.</p><p>"Did I?"</p><p>Another steps echoed inside the huge apartment. He was getting close. Too close. "Well... I couldn't tell him the truth, could I?"</p><p>"And what IS the truth, Usagi-san?"</p><p>That annoying grim and visible lust in the older's eyes was enough for an answer. Misaki's face at that very moment was almost as red as the blood that was boiling inside him from embarrassement and anger. "You're such a pervert! Not happening! I'm not wearing that just because you want me to!"</p><p>"What if I promise you that I only want to see you in it?"</p><p>"I already know it's a horrible lie."</p><p>When he was pinned to the table, soft kisses being placed on his neck, some uncommon thoughts appear inside his mind. Was it relief? Deep know, he pretty much expected Usagi-san to touch him sooner or later. And maybe, just maybe... he was also curious. But mostly he just wanted for the older to leave him alone, of course!</p><p>Akihiko was still showering him with kisses, even after being slightly pushed away. "... you're a nuisance, you know that?" He only received a gentle smile as an answer.</p><p> </p><p>It was wrong. Everything about it, a complete disaster. Mostly because the old high school uniform was only a tiny bit too tight for Misaki's body. Had he really not grown in any way since then? No, wait, that was the least of his worries. Usagi was still waiting downstairs for him while he was standing inside the bathroom. Everything about this situation was ridiculous. That was the last time he was doing something like this. With a shaky hand, Takahashi opened the door, taking his time to appear in front of his lover. Seeing Akihiko in actual awe wasn't helping in any way.</p><p>"Happy now?" The older pulled him closer, giving his ear a slight lick that sent shivers through every single vine of the brunette's body. He took it as a 'not quite'.</p><p>Feeling hands all over him, it wasn't that much of a surprise that a while later, both of them ended back on their dinner table. The cold surface added an additional spark of sensation to Misaki's heated up, sensitive body which was hardening in certain places due to Usagi's actions.</p><p>"Remember when you used to call me Sensei? It now fits in a way" he said, lifting the younger's shirt up. What Misaki trully hated was the fact that Usagi knew very well that among all the places, the younger's chest was the soft spot. A gentle kiss on his breastbone was enough to make him whine. "Because I think I have a thing or two to teach you about. And now..." He placed his body even closer, their crotches touching and creating a friction that left Misaki speechless for a second. What was he even doing? "For performing so well on your exams, how do you want your sensei to please you? Tell me."</p><p>"Usagi-san, are you crazy? It's not-" Akihiko stopped him with a touch of his nipple. Misaki really, really hated his own body at the moment. He can't do something like that... he just can't.</p><p>"Do you want your sensei to leave you" a hand slid down his body, stopping right at the most heated-up place. How come it could feel everything even though the rough material of his pants? "In such a state?"</p><p>Damn it. Misaki... he was still a virgin in a way. He couldn't just play those ridiculous game right off the bat. But the older, massaging his crotch while kissing his chest and stomach was more than a solid argument. Fuck, he needed more. He really did. His hands clenched on Akihiko's black shirt, making him stop, waiting in anticipation. That sweet, teary face, flushed while avoiding his gaze. Those were the moments to die for.</p><p>"Sen... sensei..." That wasn't quite what the latter anticipated since he didn't move. How much he really wanted to torture Misaki? "Akihiko... sensei."</p><p>"Yes?" He leaned, putting his tongue inside Misaki's ear, enjoying all the noises. "Tell your teacher what kind of reward you want, sweetheart."</p><p>Even to nicknames, Misaki's body was reacting just like to a touch. A nice note to take.</p><p>"Can you... can you lick my chest... please?" he told him, burrying his face in his forearms right afterwards. Too adorable for his own sake.</p><p>Pleasing Misaki who actually asked for something once in a while was everything Akihiko could ask for. His mouth traveled to the muscles aroud his flat belly. He drew small small circles and traces, later touchng the navel itself. The way the younger arched his back was like the Heaven's gate. This one was just breathing heavily due to what his lover was doing. Going to his pink nipples, the older first teased them with hif finger, savoring every shiver he caused. Of course they weren't as good as loud moans caused by his tongue meeting with them when he put his lips around. Backing away with saliva dripping, Usagi wiped himself, appreciating the person in front of him, in full trust of his actions. He could only thank Misaki he considered him enough, because after experiencing all of these things with him, he knew that even the younger himself had no idea what kind of power his body had over others. Akihiko slightly brushed over his lover's erection, hearing a cute mewl. Stripping him, he took his pants to the point where they reached halfway though his tighs, his skin already visibly sweaty. Touching the younger through boxers left him breathless. There was something about driving him to the very edge that the writer loved so, so much.</p><p>"You're such a good and cute student, Misaki-kun. Your sensei thinks you deserve even a better reward" he whispered. That husky voice... it made Misaki's breath more than unstable. "Unless you want me to stop here?"</p><p>"N...no!" Misaki blurted out, shaking. Akihiko's smile melted his heart.</p><p>"Noted."</p><p>Taking the underwear to the same points as those black jeans, Usagi-san leaned to bite on Takahashi's pale skin, savoring every moment. "Misaki... maybe you should properly show which part you want to be touched the most? Touch yourself when you want your sensei's hands to be." An opportunity too good to pass. Usagi still had his own theories, but in the end, he never saw Misaki masturbating. He couldn't see what he was doing when Akihiko was budy, and he knew the younger would never tell him. Misaki resistantly moved his hand down, his legs balling when he touched his dick. The fact that his lover was still looking at him... but he couldn't stop. Not when he felt this good. The latter, on the other hand, appreciated every second.</p><p>"That's right... such a good boy... my best student, aren't you?" Misaki nodded. Him being obedient really sparked some unique feelings in Akihiko's heart.</p><p>After unnoticingly licking one of his fingers, Akihiko, paying close attention to whether the younger could see him or not, touched the entrace between his legs, causing him to twitch.</p><p>"Akihiko-sensei!"</p><p>First, he slowly entered with only one, slow and gentle to not cause Misaki any pain. After making sure the latter got used to the movement, he decided to add another one. Not being able to help himself, he went to kiss Takahashi all over his exposed neck, pulling the red tie with his free hand. His ears caught the moment when Misaki was quietly whimping, making Akihiko take his fingers away.</p><p>"Hey... why...?"</p><p>Usagi chuckled.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He said. Taking a step back, he started to take the belt that characteristically rang, mixing later with the sound of the zip being undone. "I'm going to give my Misaki something much, much better."</p><p>It almost took the younger's breath. His high school uniform suddenly felt tighter, his legs that Usagi slightly grapped and moved aside to make himself some place still close together. That position... they'd never done it until now. Just thinking about it almsot made the brunette space out, if it wasn't for Akihiko's hot, twitching cock entering his body. His mind snapped, leaving him there out of his breath. He felt it far more than usual. And there, in front of him, was his sensei, his sweat glistering in the late light of the sunset, firmy holding his legs with one arm while moving his hips forward, clearly enjoying it. And, of course, having the need to comment on it. Out loud in their huge, quiet home.</p><p>"Ah, Misaki... you feel so tight..." he said with a smile, kissing the skin on the leg he was able to rich, biting its skin until he saw a clear mark. When he started to suck on it, the younger (barely) managed to gather his toughts and understand what he wanted to do.</p><p>"N...no! Wait, Usagi-san! Please, don't! What if..." a stronger push surely was intentional, but it was a topic for another day. "What if... someone sees it!?"</p><p>Akihiko brushed his hair, revealing his grin, far too sexy in such a situation and for Misaki's mental health.</p><p>"That's the point."</p><p>Usagi-san picked up his pace, causing the younger to change words into incomprehensible mumbling and moans. The writer's personal favorite kind of speech. But it wasn't enough and he could tell that Misaki also craved for something more. Pulling out of Misaki's body (no matter how cutely he whined), Akihiko took his underwear and pants off, throwing them on the ground. Takahashi was about to yell for making them dirtier than they already were, but Usagi-san's gaze worked like a stun gun, as if the older was in heat. The real question was, why the brunette considered it hot?</p><p>"Misaki..." he whispered, pulling him closer while re-entering his body. "Your sensei's about to make you go crazy, baby boy."</p><p>Maybe his lover actually wanted to kill him? It surely seemed like so.</p><p>But he couldn't even imagine what he meant, not until he started pushing forward inside him, moving his body slightly. He didn't quite understand why. Until, for the first time since they had been sleeping together, Misaki full on screamed out of pleasure. He heard that low-toned chuckle that made him shiver every time.</p><p>"Guess who's found your soft spot."</p><p>And of course he continued ramming him right there. And as if he would stop there. Before Misaki was able to register what was happening, he felt a cold hand around his dick- at this point his eyes rolled back his skull. The sounds their bodies were making were enough to cause his heart to stop. His body was sweaty and covered in saliva in some places. His and Usagi-san's voice mixed with each other. At this point, only one thing was missing. Misaki reached to Akihiko with his hands, yelping for the older to get closer. Hugging his frame was always so comforting, the smell of his body so familiar that it would lured him to sleep if it wasn't for the intensity of their current situation.</p><p>And of course Akihiko knew what he wanted. He was far too good in everything. In reading him, undressing his mind even. They lips crashed. Tongues started to blend their salivas together. It took the younger some while to notice that he was crying out of pleasure, comforting himself by knowing that after tons of sexual sensations, the most comforting aftercare would greet him. Yes, Akihiko really was too good at this.</p><p>When Usagi escaped with his mouth, Misaki almost chased him- or rather he would if it wasn't for the lack of energy and control of his muscles. He later felt warmed-up fingers carassing his cheek with Akihiko making an eye-contact. Too much. It was all too much. Takahashi tried to hide himself, despite his arms moving slowly and uneven. The latter pinned them down, kissing the crook of his boyfriend's neck. </p><p>"Don't. I want to see your face when you come."</p><p>How could he say all those things out loud? Weird. He was weird in every way possible. Then he felt it. Usagi-san's cock twitched more vigorously. Fastening his pace, he watched as Misaki shouted his name, going insane from every touch and then, oh it was stunning beyond words, the way his whole body was taken over by wild spasms when Akihiko came inside him.</p><p>Takahashi felt like his lovely sensei said something to him afterwards. He wasn't sure. He hid his face in the crook of the older's neck, burying himself in the scent of his sweat and cologne, quite fast falling asleep afterwards.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>